


You Have to Retreat to Advance

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Niall, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Louis, Ping-Pong, Scenting, Strangers to Lovers, Ziplining, work retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: “What am I going to do, Perrie? I can’t go on this retreat by myself. My boss literally said he wants to meet my omega.” Harry paused. “Okay, not literally but he definitely expects me to be bringing him.”“Don’t people go on these things by themselves?” Perrie asked.Harry shrugged. “Of course but that’s not the point.”“What’s the point?”“My boss is expecting to meet my omega! I don’t have an omega!”“Is this a paying gig?” Perrie asked.“You mean paying an omega to spend the weekend with me? I’m sure the resort has nice amenities. Does that count?”“I take that as a no,” Perrie said with an eye roll. “It’s okay, Louis might be willing to do it for free.”“Who’s Louis?”Or the one where Harry is expected to bring his longterm omega to the company's mountain retreat. Since he hadn't told anyone that they'd broken up months ago, he now has to find someone willing to play the part.





	You Have to Retreat to Advance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> Happy gifting to Susette! For everyone that doesn't know she gave me the first few lines to my first fic and apparently I'm now an author. So thank you for your help for fics I never knew I needed. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta and avid cheerleader Lynda. She's the absolute best! She's always there and ready to help when I need her!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Harry was minorly freaking out. Okay fine, he was _majorly_ freaking out. 

What the hell was he supposed to do? His boss knew he’d had an omega when they had hired Harry, but they'd broken up not long after and it was a rough go for him, so Harry didn't want to talk about it to the extent that _no one knew they'd broken up_. 

He hadn't thought that was an issue. Personal life was personal, work life was work, it wasn't too hard to keep them separate. Except now, with the annual work retreat coming up, partners and family are invited to come as well, and his boss had let him know in no uncertain terms that he should bring his omega.

Where the hell was he going to find an omega able to drop everything for a weekend retreat in the mountains and pretend they're in a long term committed relationship with Harry? Where would he find anyone who would even _want_ to?

Perrie would know what to do. Maybe. Actually, she had no choice but to know.

_Harry: What are you doing? I need your help. ASAP. It’s important._

_Perrie: How important? I’m still at work._

_Harry: It’s very likely I could get fired important._

_Perrie: Okaaaay? Come to my place in a couple hours. Like seven._

_Harry: I’ll be there. I’m going to get fired._

He received no response but hopefully she understood the gravity of the situation. It’s not like his boss would _actually_ fire him for never saying anything about breaking up with his omega. There had to be some sort of HR policy against that. Or it was just common sense. And it was part of his _personal_ life. But Harry felt like he would be disappointing him and maybe that could result in Harry never receiving a promotion. Either way he couldn’t take the chance. As far as everyone at work was concerned, he was in a solid relationship and happily on his way to mating. 

He was fucked.

\----

“I don’t understand,” Perrie said with a frown. “You didn’t tell _anyone_ at work? What about Niall? I thought he was your best mate there.”

“He is!”

“And yet he doesn’t know you broke up months ago?”

Harry sighed. “I think he knows. I can tell he knows. But I guess he figured I didn’t want to talk about it, or would tell him once I was ready. And then I think we both eventually forgot?”

Perrie burst out in laughter and Harry hadn’t a clue as to why. This didn’t seem very funny. Especially now that he was being reminded that he never said anything to Niall.

“What am I going to do, Perrie? I can’t go on this retreat by myself. My boss literally said he wants to meet my omega.” Harry paused. “Okay, not literally but he definitely expects me to be bringing him.”

“Don’t people go on these things by themselves?” Perrie asked. “Like, does _everyone_ at the company have a partner and family to bring or whatever?”

Harry shrugged. “Of course not. Niall is going by himself. I’m not sure if Liam is bringing Zayn or not but that’s not the point.”

“What’s the point?”

“My boss is expecting to meet my omega! I don’t have an omega!”

“Is this a paying gig?” Perrie asked. Was she serious?

“You mean paying an omega to spend the weekend with me? I’m sure the resort has nice amenities. Does that count?”

“I take that as a no,” Perrie said with an eye roll. “It’s okay, Louis might be willing to do it for free. I’m sure he’d prefer that over unpacking his apartment.”

“Who’s Louis?” Harry had never heard Perrie mention a Louis before. 

“A friend from uni. He was finishing something with an internship in Manchester and just moved to London. I planned on introducing you once he was unpacked and settled. I think the two of you would get on. Plus he hasn’t started his job yet, so he has some free time. Oh, and is single. I bet he’d be willing to go.”

Harry stared blankly at Perrie. He wasn’t sure how to take this. “He’d be willing to go to a weekend retreat with me and my co-workers, pretending to be in an established relationship, with an alpha he doesn’t know? That’s insane.”

“So you’re set to go by yourself then?”

Harry cringed. “Fine, I guess we could at least ask.”

\---- LOUIS ----

What was he doing? How the fuck did he end up in a car with an alpha on the way to a mountain retreat? Louis wasn’t even a fan of the outdoors. What did one even do in the mountains for a weekend? 

“Thanks again, Louis,” Harry said, glancing over from the driver’s seat. “I don’t know how much Perrie said but you’re really helping me out.”

“Well, she said she’d unpack my apartment for me if I came,” Louis explained. “It was a pretty simple decision.”

Harry chuckled softly. “So you agreed to a weekend of pretending you’re in a relationship with an alpha you had never met just so you wouldn’t have to unpack?”

Louis shrugged. “I didn’t realize how much stuff I had until the boxes were piled around my new place. I don’t know how this weekend is going to work, but I choose to be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had over unpacking and putting everything in its rightful place.”

Louis watched as Harry’s face dropped. Perrie said he had been in a long term relationship but she didn’t give him details, probably assuming Harry would provide any needed information. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said softly. “About your omega.”

Harry waved his hand in the air as if the break-up was nothing. The pheromones in the car definitely did not match Harry’s attempt at dismissal. 

“It was bound to happen,” Harry said. “I think maybe we were both in denial that it was going to end so continued the relationship to avoid breaking up. I was an idiot thinking that it would eventually work out.”

“Can I at least ask why you need a fake boyfriend? Is it a requirement to bring someone?”

Harry chuckled humorously. “I… didn’t really want to talk about my break up at work. So I avoided any conversation that had to do with partners or relationships. I’m not sure why my boss would even care about meeting my omega. But he mentioned it in the meeting about this retreat so now everyone wants to meet him… or you.”

Louis watched the alpha’s profile as Harry turned his attention back to the road. Louis had his reservations about spending the weekend with an unknown alpha but Perrie had assured on her own life that Harry was a gentleman and he would never find a kinder alpha. From the little Louis had seen it seems she was right. And Louis certainly couldn’t overlook Harry’s beauty. So there was that.

They hadn’t even had time to meet before the start of this trip due to Harry’s apparent procrastination. Or maybe he thought an omega boyfriend would fall from the sky? 

“I was considering going by myself,” Harry continued as if reading Louis’ thoughts. “But then the excitement of people meeting everyone’s significant other in our last meeting happened. Sorry for the short notice.”

“No worries, mate,” Louis said as he turned his attention to the passing scenery. “You seem like an easy lad to get along with so it’ll work out.”

The farther they got from London though Louis couldn’t deny that he was freaking the fuck out. He’d been in two steady relationships in his life but neither of them had lasted more than a year and a half and one of the guys had been a beta. Louis had no fucking idea how to be a fake boyfriend. Maybe he could suggest to Harry that Louis be mute. That would at least eliminate the need to talk. And were they going to have to kiss? Like, in front of strangers? How was he supposed to kiss a stranger in front of strangers? Unpacking was suddenly becoming the more appealing option. 

They proceeded to ride in silence for a few miles. They really should be talking and getting to know each other but Louis was suddenly questioning all of his life decisions that had led to this.

“Louis?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Hmm?”

“If you ever need, like, um, help calming down or something I’d be happy to help. Just let me know, okay?”

Louis’ freak out vibes were obviously showing. But he had this. 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis acknowledged. “Thanks.”

“We have plenty of time until we get there. Do you want to tell me about yourself? Maybe ask me some more questions?”

Louis nodded. “I guess we should, huh? How about you tell me about your job first since I’m sure you would tell your boyfriend all about what happens during your day.”

Harry shifted in his seat and Louis recognized Harry’s own nerves. At least he wasn’t alone in this but this could present a problem. If Harry worked with alphas and omegas they would surely sense that something is off between the pair. 

Louis remained silent on the matter as Harry started to talk about what he did and the type of people he worked with. Louis made a mental note to ask more about Niall as his name was mentioned most often. Harry’s talking alone was calming and the more he learned about Harry the more at ease Louis became.

They had stopped for petrol awhile back but Louis was surprised when he saw the sign for their junction. They had been talking non-stop for hours without Louis even recognizing the passing time. Unfortunately all of the ease and confidence he had gained was just as quickly tossed out the window as they exited the motorway. 

“We can still turn back,” Harry said softly. “It’s okay if you want to change your mind.”

Definitely. Definitely turn back. He loved unpacking and didn’t want Perrie putting things in the wrong place. Not that they had a rightful place, but Perrie was sure to put things where they shouldn’t be if Louis didn’t do his own unpacking.

“Let’s do this,” Louis said with a decisive nod.

\----

They left their bags in the car once parked at what appeared to be a lodge. It looked like a nice place. Although, like they say, looks could be deceiving.

They only made it a few feet from the car before Harry stopped, reaching out and wrapping his long fingers around Louis’ wrist. He squeezed his thumb and index finger and for some reason the action was comforting. Louis wondered if he should say anything since it could end up being a useful tactic for Harry to use if things weren’t going well. 

"Lou?" Harry asked. "Can I call you Lou?"

Louis giggled softly. "Of course. If I can call you, um, Hazza. Yeah, Hazza. I like that."

Harry chuckled. "Interesting choice but absolutely." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You’re sure about this? We can leave any time you want if you become uncomfortable. Please just let me know, okay?”

Perrie was right. Harry was a true gentleman and definitely the softest alpha Louis had ever met. This would go well. Absolutely. One hundred percent. Hopefully.

“It’s cool, Harry. I agreed to this and it will be fine. Just, I don’t know, maybe help me control my pheromones so I don’t expose us as a fraudulent couple?”

Harry burst out into a loud, obnoxious laugh which probably should have scared Louis, but instead it was soothing. How the fuck was the sound of a donkey soothing? Maybe a dog barking? A dog would make more sense. And was Louis’ statement even funny? Moving on. 

“I’m here for you, Lou. No matter what.”

Louis took comfort in that statement and nodded decisively. Louis hadn’t even realized Harry was still holding his wrist until the contact was broken and Harry was leading the way towards the lodge.

"How much do you know about this retreat?” Louis asked as he gave his surroundings another look. “Are there things to do? Or will you be in meetings?"

He hadn't revealed that he's not exactly the outdoor-sy type. Which in hindsight he should have thought about before agreeing to a trip that was sure to be full of outdoor activities. Maybe they'd at least have a ping pong table? Inside an enclosed building.

“I don’t know much, to be honest. My boss and his second in command, Liam, made all of the arrangements.”

Louis snorted. “Second in command? That’s an interesting job title.”

“Well when it comes to planning company retreats he seems to be a second in command while the rest of us are subject to whatever they choose.”

“Do you think there’s at least a ping pong table?”

“You mean table tennis?”

Louis stopped a few feet from the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Is this going to be our first fight, Harry? It’s ping pong.”

Harry proceeded to cross his own arms across his chest and stood directly in front of Louis. “The technical term is Table Tennis.”

“Ping pong has a better ring to it but we’ll google it later,” Louis huffed. “Or we can take a vote and see what your colleagues say.”

Harry laughed and opened the door, directing Louis into the lodge by the small of his back. 

The pair were greeted immediately by a lad running over and throwing his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“Harry! What the fuck mate I thought you got lost! I was scared you were going to miss the icebreaker games. I wanted to pretend I was your omega.”

Harry cleared his throat loudly and nodded towards Louis. The lad finally pulled away from Harry and looked over to Louis with wide eyes. 

“Are you already drunk, Niall?” Harry asked with laughter in his voice.

Niall nodded once before shaking his head. “I was hoping to be but Liam is only allowing one beer each. Isn’t this supposed to be a vacation?”

Niall seemed to be talking to Harry, but his eyes were glued to Louis. 

Louis internally squirmed underneath the scrutiny and he looked up to Harry. Louis had no idea what to say.

Harry smiled softly and reached down to engulf Louis’ hand in his own. He gave a tight squeeze and promptly released his hold. Louis squirmed even more and could only hope it didn’t show. Did Harry not like holding his hand?

Before he could give it another thought Harry was wrapping his hand around Louis’ wrist instead. Louis could hardly believe how grounding the action was and his body calmed immediately. 

“Niall, this is Louis,” Harry stated as he gestured to his side. “Louis, meet Niall. He’s never attacked me like that and I’m a little confused.”

Niall let out a cackle of a laugh. “We’re on vacation, Harry! It’s time to let loose and get to know the real you. You’re too uptight at work.”

As Niall’s laughter died down he glanced over to Louis before addressing Harry. 

“So you have an omega then?”

“I do,” Harry said with assurity. “This is Louis.”

Louis gave a small wave but could only nod. He was going to try to get away with being mute as long as possible. 

“Am I, like, the only single person on this retreat than?” Niall moaned. “Someone better have brought a distant relative to keep me company. Preferably to keep after this silly weekend is over.”

“Silly?” Came a deep voice as another alpha walked towards them. “We could go back to the office if you would like, Horan.”

Niall whipped around towards the man, “Silly? Did I say silly? I meant, um, uh, anything but silly? Something serious. Important. We’re on vacation, Liam. What happens in the mountains of wherever we are, stays in the mountains.”

The man called Liam shot Niall a glare. “We’re not on vacation, Niall. We are going to hold a couple of meetings while we’re here.”

“Noted,” Niall said with a nod. “May I suggest grouping them all together so we can get everything complete at once so I can pretend this is a vacation?”

“Maybe,” Liam said with a sly grin before turning to Harry. “So this is your omega, then? This is so exciting meeting everyone’s significant others.”

“This is Louis,” Harry said with confidence. How the fuck was he so confident and calm. Louis made a mental note to ask Harry if he was an avid liar or if this was an isolated case.

Liam held his hand in greeting and Louis returned the gesture as another alpha’s voice boomed from across the room.

“Harry! You brought him!” The owner of the voice yelled as a man rushed across the room to join the group that was still stood by the entrance of the lodge.

Louis had gotten a good sense of what Harry’s coworkers were like but he really should have asked about secondary genders. Was he going to be surrounded by a group of alphas for the weekend? Hopefully they would all have an omega partner if so, but still. 

Despite not having much physical contact so far in their trip, Louis moved closer into Harry’s side on instinct. Harry immediately released Louis wrist and wrapped his arm around his waist instead, pulling him into his side.

The newest alpha joined their circle and immediately held out his hand for Louis to shake. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You have?” Niall and Liam asked in unison.

“Louis, this is my boss, Nick,” Harry said as he gestured between the two. “Nick, this is Louis.”

Louis didn’t fail to notice that Harry completely ignored Niall and Liam’s inquiry.

Louis gave up on being a mute and finally said, “It’s nice to meet you all. I’ve been looking forward to this retreat.”

Louis made another mental note to tell Harry this was an isolated case of spending time lying. 

“Anyway, come in, come in,” Nick said as he gestured towards the center of the lodge. Liam won’t let us play an official getting to know you game so it’s just a matter of mingling with the group, I’m afraid. For now.”

Louis noticed Liam roll his eyes. “It’s not like there are a ton of us here, Nick.”

“Exactly,” Nick argued as Harry directed Louis towards an empty couch. “A quick icebreaker game would be perfect so we can get to know each other straightaway.”

“Well, since everyone is now here, why don’t we just congregate in the room and you can lead the crowd in introducing themselves. The end.” Liam said in finality.

Louis liked this Liam lad. 

Louis took a seat on the left cushion which afforded Harry the opportunity to be a barrier between Louis and whoever was going to sit on the couch. Which ended up being Niall.

“So Nick has apparently heard a lot about Louis?” Niall began.

Harry laughed before saying, “I think he was being courteous. I’ve never told him anything about my omega.”

“Mhmm,” Niall mumbled. He had no other chance to say anything as Nick headed towards what could possibly be considered the front of the room, the crowd of people all turning to face the company’s boss.

Louis looked around the room and took in the people he would be spending the weekend with. Harry had mentioned his advertising firm consisted of about twenty-five people. There were a few younger kids, plenty of couples and some singles as well. It was a good mixture of people, although alpha was a definite overtone.

“My fellow colleagues!” Nick announced as he stood up on a chair. “Harry and his omega have finally arrived so it’s time to get this working party started.”

Louis heard Harry quietly groan before dropping his face into his hands. Louis could have been ready earlier if he knew the retreat had started hours ago. Louis bumped his knee against Harry’s in some semblance of reassurance.

“Just to get a few things out of the way,” Nick continued. “We _will_ be having at least three meetings over the weekend to brainstorm some ideas for our next campaign. This lodge is reserved for us and we have four cabins as well that have five bedrooms apiece. I’ll let you all fight over rooms in a little bit.”

There was a rumble of laughter as Nick moved forward with his announcement. “There is a list of activities and meeting times in your room since I know none of you are going to remember to check your email with the information outlined. We need to get some work done, but I want this weekend to be fun. We have people on this team that have been around for months, yet they still seem like strangers. No more of that. Our small firm is becoming one large family by the end of the weekend whether you want to be a part of it our not!”

More laughter ran through the room as Nick hopped off of the chair.

“The catered food should be here in about an hour,” Nick yelled. “In an attempt to avoid fighting, Liam assigned rooms but you are free to trade with others if you would like. Get settled and meet back here for some grub.”

\----

“Bunk beds?” Harry and Louis said in unison upon opening the door to their assigned room. 

They looked at each other and laughed at their mutual confusion. 

“Honestly, Nick seemed so adamant that he meet my omega and then he assigned us a room with bunk beds?” Harry asked as he took Louis’ luggage from his hand and tucked it away in the corner. 

“Did you want to see if we could trade rooms or…?” Louis asked quietly. Bunk beds seemed to work for their situation but he wasn’t sure how Harry felt about it. 

Harry shrugged. “I’m sure there was a reason we were assigned this room so it would probably be best to not try to trade, right? Maybe they have families set up. Or, hell, maybe all of the rooms have bunk beds.”

“Unlikely.”

“True. Is this okay though, Lou?” Harry asked. “I can imagine you probably wouldn’t want to just hop into bed with me anyway so this is probably for the best I suppose.”

Louis snickered. “Maybe Nick or Liam knew that you really don’t have an omega so they didn’t give it much thought? In which case you’ve been stressing over coming to this retreat alone for nothing.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Harry grumbled.

“Why the fuck do you lads have bunk bed?” 

Louis knew it was Niall before turning around. 

“I take it you don’t? Harry asked.

Niall shrugged. “No, I don’t. But I also said I was single when I put in my RSVP.”

“ _No one_ had to RSVP,” Harry stated.

Niall brushed the comment away and continued, “Whatever. If it was known you were bringing someone though it doesn’t make sense they put you in this room.”

Niall looked in between the pair with the same skeptical look he had when he was first introduced in the lodge.

“Why didn’t you say anything, H?” Niall asked. “I honestly thought you broke up. You seemed so down for the longest time but I didn’t want to pry. Were the two of you on a break or something? I was really worried for awhile there if I’m being honest.”

Louis looked over to find Harry biting his lip. He seemed nervous and unsure. It was as if he wanted to tell Niall… but also didn’t. 

“Maybe we should go get food and talk later?” Louis suggested.

Harry shook his head. “No. I…”

Niall raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t seem to be in a hurry for a response.

Harry let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Niall. We _did_ break up. You’re right.”

Niall frowned. “You and Louis broke up? I’m confused.”

“No, me and my omega broke up,” Harry explained “The one I talked about when I was first hired on. We broke up and I didn’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Niall lightly punched Harry in the arm. “Mate, if you didn’t want to talk about it, I understand. It seemed like you had been together for awhile so I get it.” Niall paused for a moment. “Okay, I don’t get it since I haven’t been in many long term relationships. But I can imagine.”

Harry laughed softly. “But still. I should have said _something_. I could tell you knew something was up. I just… I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Niall commanded before quickly moving on. “So now that the serious shit is out of the way, when did you meet Louis. You guys are cute together.”

Harry went back to biting his lip and seemed like he was going to refuse to answer.

“You have to swear you won’t tell anyone,” Harry eventually said in a hushed tone.

“Why am I swearing? What am I swearing about? Swearing is bad for the soul.”

“I’m serious, Niall,” Harry stated. “Please. You can’t tell anyone. And you _definitely_ can’t laugh. Or judge.”

“Did you kill someone, H?”

“Will you swear or not?” Harry said impatiently. He clearly wanted the conversation to be over. Which is good because Louis most definitely wanted this conversation to be over. 

Niall held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, I swear. I’m dying to know what’s going on though so get on with it.”

“Nick expected me to bring my omega. You were at the meeting so you know his unexplainable excitement. So, I, um, found an omega to bring. Louis agreed.”

Niall stood staring at Harry like a deer in the headlights, obviously not knowing what to say. This could be bad.

“I… you… um, like… what the fuck?”

Harry cringed at Niall’s response. Or was it more a lack of response?

“Are you in a relationship, Harry?” Niall hissed. “Or are you _pretending_ to be in a relationship?”

“Fake it ‘til you make it?” Harry responded. Louis was thankfully able to hold in a snort.

“Oh, my God!” Niall said far too loudly.

“Niall!” Harry forcefully whispered.

Niall slapped his hand over his mouth and Louis suddenly realized the door was wide open. He could only hope that everyone had already headed to dinner.

“Sorry,” Niall whispered. “When did you meet?”

Louis left Harry’s side to close the door before Niall had a chance to respond. Harry shot him a thankful look. 

“Today?” Harry replied.

“Are you asking me?” Niall asked. “Do you not know when you met? For fuck’s sake, Harry. Did you think you were going to get fired if you didn’t bring your omega to this retreat? You could've just said he had to work or something. Or had a family emergency.”

Harry didn’t say anything.

“Are you fucking serious?” Niall asked in a normal tone.

“I just want to remind you that you swore you wouldn’t tell,” Harry stated. “You also agreed not to laugh or judge.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

Harry seemed to let out a sigh of relief as Niall turned his attention on Louis. Shit. 

“Just out of curiosity why did you agree to this? You’re awfully trusting for an omega. Which I applaud, but still. You didn’t meet until today?”

Louis really didn’t want to answer. Who in their right mind would agree to be in a fake relationship to avoid unpacking. Especially on such short notice. No one. Absolutely no one would sign up for this. Louis was officially crazy.

Thankfully Harry interrupted. “I think you have enough for now, mate. Why don’t we eat and you can ask later. Or not ask and wait for Louis to feel comfortable to tell you. If he wants.”

Niall shrugged, apparently appeased. “Fair enough. I’m starving anyway.”

“Let’s go,” Harry stated as he headed to the door.

“Why the fuck did I swear to keep this a secret?” Niall mumbled as he followed Harry down the hall, Louis trailing behind the both of them. 

Once they were outside and headed across the lawn to the lodge Harry dropped back to walk next to Louis.

“You good, Lou?

Maybe? Kinda? Mostly?

“Yeah, is Niall actually good at keeping secrets though?”

Harry glanced over to Niall before saying, “I think so? I mean, he’s shared some of the office gossip that always goes around, but I think that’s a little different?”

“I can hear you,” Niall called from in front of them. “And I’m very good at keeping secrets, assuming it’s something that should be kept a secret. I would classify this as one of them though, so stop worrying.”

Louis nodded despite Niall not seeing. “Then I’m good.”

Harry reached down and quickly squeezed Louis’ wrist. Harry had obviously already noticed the positive effect it had on Louis, for which he was grateful. Louis looked up and gave him a smile of thanks. At least hopefully that’s what Harry took it as. From the smile Louis received in return it appeared that he understood.

\----

It seemed Nick was able to talk Liam into a game of getting to know you after all. The moment it was announced Louis couldn’t help but stiffen. He didn’t know _anything_ about Harry. He knew the general information they had talked about in the car but that was it. Niall was sitting across from them and he actually looked concerned. 

As the game started it was obvious that, in this part of the retreat, it would definitely be useful to be single. Maybe Harry and Louis could pretend they weren’t actually together? That would work right? Or not. The singles got off easy by saying their name, any projects they were working on at work, and a random fact about themselves. Unfortunately the first couple that introduced themselves included how they met their partner and how long they’d been together. From that point every couple followed the same format, with some people sharing more than necessary. They were screwed and Louis’ pheromones were going to reveal their lie. Why hadn’t they thought to think of this imperative information on the way here? 

Harry was sitting to the left of him and he hooked his ankle around Louis’ as he switched to eating with his left hand. Harry dropped his hand below the table and ran his hand along Louis’ thigh before taking his hand, immediately intertwining their fingers. Harry’s large paws afforded the opportunity for him to run his thumb along Louis’ wrist. Louis could hardly believe the amazing ability Harry had to calm him without Louis needing to be wrapped into the arms of the alpha like everyone in the past.

Louis was still freaking the fuck out but he had a feeling his inner omega was calm enough to not release the matching pheromones. 

“Harry and Louis!” Nick said far to enthusiastically. “Tell us your story!”

“Right,” Harry said with absolutely zero confidence. He released Louis’ hand in order to stand up.

“As Nick just said, I’m Harry and this is Louis.”

Harry gestured down to Louis who gave a zero confidence wave to the group. At least he didn’t have to stand up… yet?

“I’m not working on any specific project at the moment,” Harry continued. “Um, fun fact? Um, I can juggle.”

Louis could tell Harry was trying to skip the questions about their non-existent relationship but Nick wouldn’t allow it. Why the fuck was Harry’s boss so interested in Harry’s omega… or lack of in this case. 

“And how did you and Louis meet?” Nick asked.

Harry gave a charming smile and said, “Through a mutual friend. I’m so thankful that she introduced us.”

He looked down and gave Louis an honest smile. Bonus points for having a truthful answer.

“And Louis?” Nick prompted.

Louis internally sighed and stood up.

“As Nick just said, I’m Louis. I just finished an internship in fashion. My fun fact would be I don’t like pickles.”

“I don’t see that as a fun fact,” Liam said from farther up the table. “Pickles are amazing and don’t deserve to be frowned upon.”

“Yeah, okay, Liam,” someone else at the table said. Louis had no idea who anyone was since he had been so concerned about what he was going to say.

Louis was on his way to sitting down before Nick asked, “And how long have the two of you been together?”

Motherfucker. 

“I think the real question is why it’s taken so long for Harry to introduce Louis to us,” Niall chirped. Niall was definitely Louis’ favorite. 

“Good point, Horan,” Nick agreed. “There have plenty of opportunities I’m sure.”

“That there have been,” Louis lied. “I’ve lost track of how long we’ve been together though. I’ll conference with Harry and get back to you. He’s better at dates.” 

Niall snorted but didn’t say anything. Louis was trusting him with their secret more and more. 

\----

“So that wasn’t _too_ bad,” Harry said once they were tucked away in their room for the night. The pair had quickly googled the retreat and found that two out of the five rooms in each of the cabins had bunk beds so the assignment didn’t seem as out of place as originally thought. Kind of. Maybe someone drew the short straw for Harry since he seemed to be one of the youngest employees in the firm?

The rest of the evening had consisted of the majority of people heading to the game room. Which, to be honest, didn’t really have many games. But to Harry’s delight it did have Scrabble. Louis had declined sitting at a table with a bunch of competitive alphas and headed to the gaming console to play Mario Kart with the two teenagers in the group. Both were betas so Louis felt completely justified in beating the shit out of both of them. 

There was also a _ping pong_ table that Louis would return to with Harry at a later time. 

“I’m glad the introductions are over at least,” Louis said as he dug in his suitcase for a pair of sleeper shorts. He tended not to wear a shirt to bed but wasn’t sure if he should put one on or not. They may have made it through the day, but Harry was still very much a stranger to him. 

Louis turned to find Harry reviewing a piece of paper that had been on the nightstand. 

“So it looks like there are several planned activities for us to do if you want,” Harry said as he waved the piece of paper in the air.

“Like what?” Louis asked as he grabbed his toiletries and headed to the ensuite. 

“We have a company meeting in the morning and then there is zip lining in the afternoon.” Harry furrowed his brow at the piece of paper. “They had to provide an itinerary for literally two things?”

Ziplining? Louis was going to fucking die. And not even a good death. He would probably end up dead on the ground with bugs stuck to his face from flying through the air as forest creatures crawled over his limp body. 

Harry leaned against the doorframe of the ensuite and watched as Louis brushed his teeth. It was both awkward… and not. 

“Do you even like the outdoors, Lou?” 

Louis looked over to find Harry with the reappearance of a furrowed brow.

“Yes? Sometimes? How often do people die from ziplining though?”

Harry’s face broke out into a blazing smile and said, “I’ve never heard of an incident of death by zip line, but I also haven’t done much research about it.”

Louis frowned. So there was a chance of death by zip line?

“If you don’t want to go that’s completely understandable, Louis. I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to be involved with.”

Louis nodded in understanding as he tried to spit out his toothpaste in a much more graceful fashion than usual. He failed as he felt slobber drip down his chin. 

Once he did an official rinse he turned to Harry and said, “Thank you, Hazza. It could be fun though, yeah? It’s just something I wouldn’t normally do.”

Louis couldn’t help his surprise by the kiss Harry placed on his temple as he moved around Louis to brush his own teeth at the second sink. 

“I’ll make sure it’s safe before I let you take your turn, Lou. I promise.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis said softly as he splashed water over his face in his version of a nightly facial. Harry joining him in the ensuite kind of killed Louis’ plan to get changed by himself so he took his clothes back out to the bedroom to quickly change there. He was self conscious. Why was he being self conscious? 

“Top or bottom bunk?” Louis inquired as he finished up. He was just going to hope the self consciousness passed. 

“You pick,” Harry responded. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to dangle dirty socks in the face of the person sleeping in the bottom bunk so I’ll go with the top.”

“Wait, what?” Harry asked as he rushed out of the ensuite. He was shirtless. And had a lot of pretty tattoos. And nice abs. Louis made an attempt to ignore them. 

“I said it’s been years since I’ve been able to throw wadded up pieces of tissue at the person in the bottom bunk.”

“Lou…”

Louis shrugged as he grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand and crawled up onto the top bunk. 

“Are you always a menace?” Harry inquired skeptically. The grin on his face certainly didn’t match his tone. 

“I’m never a menace,” Louis stated as he tucked the box of tissues between him and the wall in an attempt to keep them out of Harry’s reach.

“What if I need a tissue?”

“There are tissues in the bathroom, Hazza. It’s all good.”

“Mhmm,” Harry mumbled. He still hadn’t put on a shirt. He really needed to put on a shirt. Although maybe it was for the best? It could help Louis build up some sort of tolerance in case they went to the indoor pool that Louis had found. 

“Lights out?” Harry asked.

“Go for it.” 

Harry flipped the light off and Louis waited until it seemed like Harry was comfortable on the bottom bunk before he pulled out a tissue from his stock and wadded it into a tight ball.

“Incoming!” 

Louis leaned over the rail and threw the tissue into the bottom bunk. From the surprised noise Harry made it seemed as if Louis had made a successful target. 

“You know what we haven’t shared yet, Louis?” Harry asked as he shifted around.

“I can come up with quite a lot of things, but were you thinking something specific?”

“How old are you?”

Louis could tell Harry was smiling through his words. 

Louis laughed and said, “I’m twenty-four. You?”

“Twenty-two,” Harry said into the dark room.

Louis wasn’t expecting Harry to be younger than him for some reason. Maybe because Harry had a stable job with a firm that took company retreats. Or more likely the fact that he had been in a relationship long enough for it to cause him to be truly hurt upon their breakup.

“You’ve done well for yourself for only being twenty-two,” Louis said belatedly. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re probably one of the youngest people working at your company.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry said quietly. Louis could sense there was a lot more behind that statement but he let it go. Hopefully Harry would share when he was more comfortable. 

“Anyway,” Harry said. “We should sleep. Plenty to do tomorrow.”

Louis nodded into the dark void. “Yeah, night Harry.”

“Sweet dreams, Lou.”

\----

Louis jolted awake to dozens of wadded up tissues landing on his face.

“What the fuck?!?” Louis nearly shrieked. 

“Oops?”

“Oops?!?” Louis croaked. “How the fuck is that an ‘oops’? And what time is it?”

Harry was standing far enough up the beds ladder so that he was looking down at Louis. He had a stupid grin on his face and was _still_ shirtless. He obviously hadn’t showered yet and his lemongrass scent was stronger than Louis had experienced thus far. He practically had to restrain himself from pulling Harry down to scent him. 

“It’s almost nine,” Harry replied. “I’m about to take a quick shower and head down to a meeting.”

“Seriously?” Louis asked in horror. “Isn’t this supposed to be like a vacation type setting? You have a meeting at nine?”

“I take it you’re not a morning person?” Harry asked with a crooked grin.

“No one should be a morning person,” Louis grumbled.

Harry laughed softly. “Go back to sleep, love. The meeting is supposed to be two hours but if I had to guess I’d say it will only be about an hour. Either that or three.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis mumbled, his heart rate finally returning to it’s normal rhythm now that the tissues were out of his face.“Now go away and let me sleep.”

Harry chuckled. “See you later.”

Before Harry climbed down the ladder he leaned over and pecked a kiss onto Louis’ forehead. Louis could only smile up at the ceiling as Harry headed into the ensuite. Were they supposed to be giving each other kisses when they weren’t around other people? Louis cleared the thought from his head and rolled over to return to sleep, the scent of lemongrass lingering in the room.

\----

How was everyone so excited about ziplining? Had _no one_ watched the youtube videos of zip line fails? Louis hadn’t exactly meant to google the video before breakfast but, well, he had to know what he was getting into right? 

“This zip line is fucking sick!” Niall yelled as he looked out across the terrain. “I’ve seen so many where you just slowly make your way down, but this thing has a nice slope to gain some speed. Well done to whoever chose this retreat location. Was it because of the zip line?”

“Yes,” Liam stated.

“No, Niall, it was not,” Nick corrected. “Although I will admit this is a nice bonus.”

Louis gingerly took a step up onto the platform and made the mistake of looking down. He was fucking going to die. Maybe he could pretend this was a roller coaster? There were a lot of similarities. Yeah, a roller coaster. 

“You ready for this, Louis?” Niall asked as he hopped on the balls of his feet. 

“Yeah?” Louis responded. He was absolutely not ready. He needed an alpha. Where was his alpha? Or the alpha he came with.

Louis looked around the group and found Harry chatting with a woman across the lawn. 

“I’ll be back,” Louis said to Niall before heading over to join Harry.

Harry’s eyes lit up when they met Louis’ but his face slowly dropped into a frown as the distance between them lessened. He must have sensed Louis’ nerves and held out his hand before Louis had even reached him. 

The woman Harry was talking with smiled fondly and said, “I think I’m going to go find my husband and let you lovebirds be. We’ll talk later, Harry.”

Harry seemed momentarily confused by her swift exit from their conversation but quickly turned his attention to Louis. 

“Lou,” Harry breathed out as he pulled Louis into his chest and wrapped his arms tight around his back. 

Harry kissed his cheek as he made himself smaller to allow Louis better access to his neck. Louis didn’t think twice about the fact that he was desperately scenting a man he just met yesterday. Especially since all of his worries seemed to be tossed to the side with each passing whiff of Harry’s lemongrass scent.

“Lou, I told you to tell me if you were uncomfortable with anything,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. “Do you not want to go ziplining? Or is it something else?”

Louis wrapped his arms tight around Harry’s waist. “Everything’s fine, Harry. Niall says this is one of the best zip lines he’s ever seen.”

“I’m glad Niall thinks that, but that doesn’t mean everything’s fine.”

“You two really are cute,” Louis heard Niall say from behind him. 

Harry slowly straightened up and Louis pulled back out of Harry’s hold. Or not. Because Harry wouldn’t release him. Louis managed to at least swivel in Harry’s arms so he could face Niall as well. 

“We aren’t cute,” Louis half-heartedly said. 

“You definitely are,” Niall argued. “Are you not ziplining? Why are you all the way out here on the lawn when the fun is over by the cliff?”

“I think that we might…” 

“We’re coming,” Louis said, before Harry could continue. “Of course we are.”

“This is going to be sick, mate,” Niall said excitedly. Louis tried to draw from the excitement as Harry squeezed him from behind. Louis could practically feel the lemongrass seeping into his skin as he deflated farther into Harry’s hold. Harry was amazing at being an alpha.

Niall turned around to head back to the start of the zip line and Louis wiggled out of Harry’s hold to follow.

“Lou, are you sure? If that’s what was bothering you, I don’t want to go.”

“Yes, you do, Hazza,” Louis stated with authority. “And so do I.”

Harry frowned slightly but quickly cleared his face and rewarded Louis with a bright smile. He looked proud. As in an alpha being proud of their omega and Louis had no idea what to make of that.

The zip line was set up so there were actually two lines to allow for people to go down in pairs, and for that he was thankful. As they waited for their turn Harry pulled Louis into him and wrapped his arms around his front so they could watch the group. Honestly, did _no one_ watch the zip line fails video on YouTube?

They were finally seated and Louis was pretty sure he was about to throw up. He wasn’t afraid of heights, per se, but they were really fucking high up.

“Lou?” Harry asked softly.

“Hush, Harry, I have this.”

Louis could tell Harry was trying his best to hold in his laughter. “Okay then. Let’s do this.”

Louis didn’t hear the attendees countdown and before he knew what was happening, the gate was opening and he was flying down a flimsy cord and plummeting to his death. 

Or maybe not. Because this was fucking awesome as he watched the trees fly under him. So much better than a roller coaster. Unfortunately Louis could already see the end of the line and wondered if they could have a second go at this. 

It ended far too soon and Louis let out a cheer as he was unbuckled from his seat. 

“Oh, my God, Hazza,” Louis exclaimed as he grabbed on to Harry’s hand. “We have to do this again!”

“No, we don’t,” Louis heard someone say to the side. Or more like groaned. 

Louis looked over to find Niall kneeling over a bucket. His face was drained of color and…

“Did you get sick?” Louis asked as he pulled Harry over to Niall’s side.

“What do you think?” Niall groaned.

Louis burst into laughter. He really couldn’t help it. 

“Now that it’s over and I just had the fucking best time of my life,” Louis started. “I will fully admit that I thought I was going to die and absolutely did not want to get in that seat to be thrown down a mountain.”

Harry snorted.

“I really don’t like you right now,” Niall said as he slowly stood up and was given a bottle of water from one of the attendees. 

Louis waved the comment away and said, “That’s okay. I didn’t die and just had the best time ever.”

“Let’s make our way back to the lodge, shall we?” Harry asked. “Unfortunately we only get one trip.”

Louis huffed. “Sad.”

“Not really,” Niall said as he wobbled over to the bus that would take them back up the mountain.

Once they were seated in the bus Louis looked over to Harry and saw a proud alpha again. What did Louis do to deserve that look? Or maybe Louis was reading it wrong?

\----

“Move out of my way, Harry!” Liam yelled from across the room. 

“Fuck, no!” Niall shouted. “Not to be confused with the fact that he needs to get the fuck out of _my_ way!”

“Maybe you should have been playing Mario Kart yesterday instead of scrabble!” Louis yelled out to the room in general. “Suckers!”

A few moments later Louis tossed the remote control to the side and jumped up for his victory lap around the room. He had never played Mario Kart with eleven other people, let alone won. Louis didn’t know who the brave souls were that had taken their TV’s out of their cabin rooms in order to hook up several Playstations for this multiplayer game, but they were amazing.

“Don’t get cocky, Louis,” Liam chided. “We’ve just begun and the night is young.”

Liam made a good point and Lous might actually need to concentrate so he could make his fake alpha proud. Winning at Mark Kart was definitely a great achievement in life and he intended to rise to the challenge.

“Are we keeping score?” Liam asked as he started up a new game while a few of the onlookers traded places with the people that had played horribly. 

“Of fucking course we’re keeping score!” Harry yelled over the ruckus of the game room. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything about Harry bringing his omega?” Nick questioned, causing Niall to break out in the loudest cackle he’d heard from the lad so far on the trip.

Louis smiled widely at Harry as he took his seat on the couch, scooting closer to the alpha than he had been before. He should leave as much room on the couch as possible for the occupants of the room right? It was the gentlemanly thing to do and Louis was all about being a gentleman. It might also make it easier to distract Harry while gaming. That’s something he’d definitely be testing. 

Once everyone was settled the second game started and Louis immediately pulled ahead. 

And Harry elbowed him in the side. What the fuck? That was Louis’ intended distraction.

“Fuckin hell, Hazza,” Louis mumbled. He wasn’t going to let him get to him. 

“My bad,” Harry said innocently. 

“Right. Kind of like the shit ton of tissues that landed on my face this morning?”

“What?” Niall asked as he plopped down on the couch. “What was going on in your room?”

“Nothing,” Louis and Harry said in unison.

“I’m not convinced. But as long as one of you loses this round it’s fine. I need back in the game to redeem myself from round one.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Louis said as he passed some character. He had no idea who in the room was driving around the course. And throwing a banana at him. Fuck.

“I don’t know who did that but you suck!” Louis yelled out to the room. 

“Control your omega, Harry,” someone said from the couch next to them. 

Harry paused the game.

“It’s fine, Hazza,” Louis whispered immediately. He had no idea what type of reaction Harry would have to a comment like that and he didn’t want him to get in trouble with any of his coworkers. 

“What just happened?” Liam questioned. He was too far away to have heard the comment. 

“Who said that?” Harry questioned. He didn’t even know? 

“Harry, it’s _fine_ ,” Louis stressed. 

“I’m guessing it’s probably not to him,” Niall whispered. 

When no one came forward Harry asked again with a warning tone in his voice.

“What’s going on?” Nick asked as he headed to the troublesome side of the room. Fuck fuck fuck.

A man stood up from the other couch. If Louis remembered correctly his name was Jim. Louis was pretty positive he wasn’t an actual employee. Thank God. 

“It was me,” the man stated. “I’m sorry Harry. And Louis. I was a little too into the game and maybe a bit drunk.”

Harry glared at the man. “You’re not even _playing_ this round. And how are you possibly drunk already? Especially since we were explicitly told to not get drunk. Or did you just think that was limited to the employees of the company?”

“Harry,” Louis hissed.

Niall placed a hand on Louis’ forearm and said, “Nick’s going to want to know, mate. He may seem nosy and immature at times, but at the end of the day he’s probably one of the best boss’ anyone could ask for. He definitely does not accept comments like that.”

“What happened?” Nick asked as he stood between the two men. The room was too quiet and everyone was sure to be listening. 

“Maybe outside?” Niall suggested.

Nick nodded and gestured for the two men to follow him. The partner of the man who made the comment also followed but Harry shook his head at Louis when he also moved to get up. Harry better tell him what happens. 

“Harry better share later,” Niall mumbled. Louis nodded in agreement.

Niall grabbed Harry’s controller and resumed play. Louis wasn’t even aware you could pause a twelve player game but okay.

Eleven other players in the room shouted and swore in protest as they had no warning the game was being resumed. It was probably the best tension breaker that Louis had ever witnessed as everyone immediately went back to what they were doing, giving no appearance that they cared about what had happened. 

Louis had no idea how long Harry had been gone when he slid back onto the couch without warning. Louis only knew that he was in ninth place in this new round and was pissed that he was going to have to give up his controller to someone else dammit.

“Fuck!” Approximately six people yelled in unison when the game was over. Louis obviously wasn’t the only one that had done horribly.

Niall handed over his controller over to Harry as Louis passed his to Niall. 

“What happened?” Louis asked. He looked around to find the other couple weren’t in the room, but found Nick back in his original place, his demeanor what it was before the incident.

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis’ temple. “It was explained to Nick, apologies ensued, and here were are.”

“And the other lads?” Niall prodded.

Harry shrugged. “I think they just turned in for the night. No harm, no foul. Everything will be back to normal in the morning.”

“That’s incredibly anti-climatic,” Niall grumbled.

Harry laughed. “I thought it’d be best to not get into it with one of our coworkers, mate.”

“Fair point,” Niall agreed. “Now let’s continue so I can kick your ass.”

“In your dreams, Horan,” Harry said as he leaned over and kissed Louis on the temple again.

Louis was officially lost on what to think of the situation. Was he protective like that over every omega? And why did he keep kissing Louis? And why the fuck was the scent of lemongrass becoming stronger?

Louis looked over to find Harry’s concentration on the TV screen, a serene look on his face, well at least until several people passed him in the game. But he was beautiful and Louis scooted farther into his side. 

\----

Louis stood in the doorway of the ensuite as he watched Harry brush his teeth. He had nice teeth.

“Was it really as anti-climatic as you make is sound?” 

They both knew what Louis was referring to and Harry nodded his head in confirmation. 

Louis couldn’t help but ask, “Why were you so defensive? Omegas get comments like that all the time. It’s not like I haven’t heard it before. Plus technically he really wasn’t even referring to me since, um, I guess since we just met yesterday?”

For some reason Louis didn’t really want to explicitly say that he wasn’t Harry’s omega. Maybe it was because Harry was shirtless again?

Harry frowned but it was scrubbed away with the towel he used to dry his face.

“Omegas shouldn’t get comments like that,” Harry explained. “No one should. And I’m not going to just stand by and let it happen.”

Louis nodded. If felt like there was more to it than just that, but it was a solid explanation either way. 

“You ready for some hiking?” Harry asked before Louis had a chance to respond.

“Absolutely not,” Louis confessed as he brushed his own teeth that weren’t as pretty as Harry’s. “My strengths are in activities that do not require me to climb mountains. I foresee myself tripping over rocks and falling into any sort of watery substance that we may come across.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m here to keep that from happening,” Harry said as he whipped the towel he was still holding against Louis’ thighs.

“What the fuck?” Louis garbled through a mouth full of toothpaste. 

He quickly spit and swung around to grab the towel out of Harry’s grasp. Somehow he managed to succeed in the task and held it snug against his chest as he finished brushing his teeth. 

“What was that for?” Louis exclaimed as he rounded on Harry who still stood in the doorway.

Harry merely shrugged and turned back into the bedroom.

Thankfully Louis had plenty of practice whipping towels at people and he snapped it out at Harry, hitting him square in the bum.

Harry looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow.

“Oops?” 

“Oops?” Harry asked as he tossed a shirt towards his suitcase. So another shirtless night. 

Louis cocked his hip and said, “Well you have to admit that _my_ oops was more of an oops than rolling up a dozen tissues to throw on my face this morning.”

“Do you always sleep with a shirt on?”

Whoa. Conversation whiplash. Okay?

“Sometimes,” Louis said. He could feel his cheeks begin to warm. “Why?”

“It’s distracting.”

“My shirt is distracting,” Louis deadpanned. What the fuck was he on about?

“I mean,” Harry stopped as he ducked into the bottom bunk. “I… I didn’t really mean to ask that outloud.”

Louis wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not. Or take his shirt off? From the way Harry was situating himself it looked like he didn’t have plans to continue so Louis didn’t do anything at all.

“Lights out?” Louis asked with uncertainty as he grabbed his mobile.

“Sure.”

Louis wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen at the end of their day together but climbing into separate beds after an abrupt stop in conversation wasn’t one of them. He tried not to give it much thought as he turned his flashlight on and flipped off the lights. 

Louis tossed his phone up onto his bed to make his way up to the top bunk. At least the box of tissues was still up there. 

“Goodnight, Hazza,” Louis whispered as he stepped onto the rung of the ladder. 

He didn’t get very far before Harry made a ninja move out of his bunk, pulling Louis back onto the floor and into his chest.

“Was that an ‘oops’ moment too?” Louis asked over his laughter. 

“Take your shirt off and join me in this tiny bed, Lou,” Harry said into Louis’ ear. “You smell amazing, love, and I don’t want to spend a second night wide awake and wishing you were beside me.”

Harry released his hold from Louis, giving him the chance to take his shirt off while Harry grabbed Louis’ phone and turned off the flashlight.

Not that they really needed an excuse, but the small bed did provide the opportunity to snuggle into each other’s space.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked once Louis was settled with his head pillowed on Harry’s bare chest. “I should have asked before pulling you in here.”

“It’s dark, so I’ll just tell you that I’m rolling my eyes,” Louis said. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t okay.”

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Good.”

They remained silent for a few minutes and Louis’ only indication that Harry was still awake the constant brush of his fingers against Louis’ shoulder. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis whispered into the dark as he drew nonsensical patterns onto Harry’s skin.

“For what?” Harry asked just as quietly.

“For standing up to what that guy said about me. Or your omega. Or, well, fake omega. Whatever. Just… thank you.”

Louis’ hand motions were halted as Harry reached to wrap his hand around Louis’ wrist. Harry squeezed his thumb and index finger tight around Louis’ joint before settling. No one had ever done that to Louis and he loved it. He had never been more at ease and his whole body loosened with Harry’s grasp.

“You’re welcome, love.”

Louis wasn’t sure if he should say anything else so he merely nodded.

“Sleep, Lou,” Harry whispered. “We have hiking to do tomorrow.”

“Gross,” Louis mumbled.

Louis felt Harry laugh silently below him as he gave his wrist another squeeze. The sensation was amazing and he knew he was smiling into Harry’s chest as he fell asleep.

\----

Louis woke up to Harry scenting him. They had shifted during the night and Louis found himself being held tight around his middle by the alpha he was in a _fake_ relationship with. So why was Harry scenting him? Although Louis couldn’t deny that it was nice. 

Louis stirred slightly in an attempt to signal that he was awake. Harry’s arms tightened around him and Harry breathed in deeply. Was he, like, scenting him in his sleep or was he awake?

“Harry?” Louis whispered.

“Mhmm.?

“Do you not have a meeting today?” Louis asked quietly. “I thought I saw that on the itinerary, but no one seems to be following it so I wasn’t sure.”

Harry released Louis and jolted into a sitting position. He obviously forgot he was in a bunk bed because Louis heard a bang.

“Ow! Mother fucker! Who the fuck assigned us to a room with a bunk bed?”

Louis tried not to laugh but a small giggle escaped him. 

Louis flipped onto his back so he could look over at Harry. “Maybe Nick thought you were single?” Louis mused. “He is nosy after all, maybe he figured it out and your freak out about not having an omega was in vain. Which would also explain why he’s so nosy about me.”

Harry frowned and Louis wanted to know if Harry was possibly in agreement with that thought. 

When he didn’t say anything, Louis prompted, “Meeting?”

Harry dug his hand under their pillow and retrieved his cell phone. “Shit.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“No,” Harry protested. “No, I’ve got this. I just have to, like… run.”

Harry nodded and moved to crawl over Louis’ body. If Harry had a meeting, Louis had no intention of getting up. 

Before Harry made it all the way out of the bunk he leaned down and placed a peck of a kiss on Louis’ lips. Um. Okay? The only thing Louis could do was watch on as Harry threw a t-shirt on and yanked on a pair of pants. It was a good thing these were informal meetings this weekend because Harry was definitely going informal as he shoved his feet into a pair of sandals.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Harry rushed. "Go back asleep and dream about how you love hiking."

Louis snorted. "Yeah, okay."

With that, Harry ran out of the room and Louis lay there staring up at the top bunk. Harry had just kissed him. Granted it was a grade school level peck on the lips, but still. Was that just muscle memory of a morning kiss between Harry and his previous omega? Although mornings with that omega probably didn't start with Harry banging his head on the top bunk after being squished into sharing such a small bed overnight. In which case Harry had just kissed him.

Louis gave a cursory look around the room and found his phone on the nightstand. Harry had even plugged it in to charge. He was such a thoughtful alpha.

Louis needed advice. Perrie better be awake to give it to him. 

_Louis: Are you awake? Please say you’re awake. If you’re not wake up. I’m going to spam you in about 10 seconds if you don’t respond._

_Perrie: Is Harry killing you? Are you on your deathbed? If not I’m going back to sleep._

_Louis: In a manner of speaking?_

_Perrie: ??_

_Louis: Harry just kissed me. Kind of. This being in a fake relationship is awkward. Why did you set this up?_

_Perrie: Fake relationships never work. Not when you have a matchmaker like me._

_Louis: It’s too early for this._

_Perrie: Kiss him back. Or did you? He likes you._

_Louis: He just broke up with his omega._

_Perrie: Apparently it wasn’t his omega if they broke up. And it was MONTHS ago._

_Louis: How many?_

_Perrie: Ask him. Gotta go to work. Talk later._

_Louis: It’s Sunday!_

_Perrie: Unpacking is a lot of work._

Louis tossed his phone to the side. She was supposed to answer all of his questions about Harry. And how many months of being broken up constituted the word being written in all capital letters? 

Louis rolled out of the bed. He might as well get showered since there was no chance of a nap. He’s just have to play it by ear and hope for the best. He should have googled how to have a fake relationship instead of wasting time on watching zip line fails.

\----

Harry’s last meeting had lasted about two hours so Louis figured he had plenty of time to enjoy the hot water the cabin provided. And of course a nice wank. It was possible that thoughts of Harry’s knot had been Louis’ subject matter to his wanking session, not that anyone would know that. 

He was nearly suffocating due to the amount of steam in the room by the time he had exited the shower and Louis didn’t give it a second thought when he flung the ensuite door open. 

“Good shower?”

Louis yelped and slammed the door shut. Oh God. Because that wasn't obvious. And now he was stuck in a room full of steam. Some of it due to Louis’ vivid imagination. 

“Lou?”

Louis could tell that Harry was standing directly on the other side of the door. 

“Louis? Are you okay?”

No. Of course he wasn’t okay. It hadn’t even been an hour since Harry left. How long had he been sprawled out on the bed waiting for Louis to get out of the shower. Did he hear anything? Because Louis had given up on trying to keep quiet. Wanking in silence was never as fun in Louis’ opinion. 

“Lou?”

Louis pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He hadn’t even bothered to cover anything up before opening the door. Once his heart rate returned to close to a normal pace he opened the door to find Harry with a concerned look on his face.

“Sorry, you just surprised me,” Louis calmly stated. At least he _sounded_ calm?

Harry gave it a lopsided grin. “Sorry I scared you. It seems I wasn’t the only one to oversleep. We were missing quite a few people from the team. Unfortunately we’ll probably have to schedule something for this afternoon to make up the time.”

What did the lopsided grin mean? Louis hadn’t seen this lopsided grin before. Was it an ‘I heard Louis wanking’ grin? Okay, moving on. 

“No problem,” Louis said. “Did you want in here? Or need in here?”

Harry shrugged. “I figured I would take a shower but I can wait a few minutes. It looked like you may have used the entirety of the cabin’s hot water.”

Louis laughed. “The water didn’t stay hot for long at my old place so it was a nice change. Maybe went a little bit overboard though.”

Understatement of the century.

Harry was looking Louis up and down, clearly taking him in and Louis blushed under his gaze.

“Shower?” Louis asked. “I can get dressed out here.” 

Harry cleared his throat and simply nodded. Was he blushing too? Ooh. Maybe a bit. 

“Yeah,” Harry said after an unnecessarily long pause. “I’ll make it quick and we can grab some breakfast before the group heads out.”

“You know,” Louis started as he moved out of the ensuite. “It would have been helpful to know there was hiking involved. All I have are Vans which aren’t ideal to go walking around the mountains.”

“We were supposed to go horseback riding,” Harry explained. “It was a last minute change because Nick procrastinated on looking up how much it would cost with such a large group.”

Louis laughed. “I’m sure it cost a fortune.”

“Which is what everyone said,” Harry said over a laugh. “I think Nick was in denial. He likes riding I guess. In all forms.”

“Oh my God,” Louis mumbled as Harry gave him an exaggerated wink before Louis had a chance to look away. 

Harry laughed and said, “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Yeah,” Louis acknowledged as he headed to his suitcase.

“Hey, Lou?”

Louis looked over to find a shirtless Harry standing in the doorway of the ensuite. 

Harry continued before Louis could say anything. “Your Vans will be fine. I promise you’ll have fun.”

Despite Louis’ dislike of nature he couldn’t help but believe him. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

Harry provided a brilliant smile and shut the door, leaving Louis to his thoughts. Whoever thought up the idea of faking a relationship? It really wasn’t good for one's health. At least not when there was an alpha named Harry involved in the equation. 

\----

“Who’s idea was it to go hiking?” Niall asked as they headed towards a small trail that was supposed to be somewhere within the trees and bushes and insects.

“Not you, too,” Harry groaned.

“What?” Niall inquired.

“Are you scared of nature too, Niall?” Harry asked.

“Excuse you?” Louis interrupted. “What are you implying?”

Niall scoffed. “Why would I be afraid of nature? But there are much better things we could be doing that don’t involve outdoor activity.”

“Thank you, Niall,” Louis responded. “I think we’re kindred spirits.”

“You know,” Harry said. “I love the fact that I’ve gotten to know you so much better on this trip, Niall.”

“Same,” Niall said as he flicked Harry in the bicep. Niall dropped his voice before continuing. “It’s been fun to learn that you’re actually a rebel who lies to everyone about having an omega.”

“Niall!” Harry said far to loudly, causing a couple of people ahead of them to turn around.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at Harry’s outraged expression. 

Niall merely shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows at Louis. Why was Niall wiggling his eyebrows suggestively? 

“No matter,” Niall stated. “Louis’ cool so I’m glad you brought him. Especially since we’re kindred spirits who dislike nature.” 

Harry reached down and took Louis’ hand. He gave it a soft squeeze before saying, “I’m glad I brought Louis too. Or that he agreed to come with me. Or I guess both.”

“We’ve officially reached the trail!” Nick yelled from the head of the group. 

Niall gave an exaggerated fist pump and yelled, “I’ve been waiting for weeks, Nick! Thank you for the opportunity to spend this time out in nature with all of my lovely coworkers!”

“Suck up,” Louis mumbled.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Niall stated. “My excitement is real. Assuming this is the shortest trail in the history of mountain trails.”

\----

“This has to be the longest mountain trail in history,” Niall said after tripping over some object on the ground for the third time.

“On the upside,” Louis inserted. “We’re now tied for the amount of times we’ve tripped over something. The first one to fall on our face wins.”

Niall snorted and pointed to Harry. “I’m a bit surprised by this one to be honest. I feel like I’m continuously seeing him tripping or spilling something at the office.”

“Heyyy,” Harry drawled out. “That’s completely false, Lou.”

“It’s really not,” Niall stated. “I think you’re in as much denial as Nick was with the price of group horseback riding. Admit it.”

Louis burst out in laughter before asking, “Is that true, Harry?”

Harry sighed. “I have my moments of clumsiness. I think Niall may be over exaggerating though.” 

“Mhmm,” Niall mumbled. “I have a feeling you’re concentrating on walking in an attempt to impress the omega next to you with your alpha skills of navigating the woods with confidence. But that’s just me thinking out loud.”

“I’m reconsidering how I feel about getting to know you better, Niall,” Harry said. “Maybe we should go back to being coworkers who say hi in the hallway.”

Louis giggled upon finding the affronted look on Niall’s face. 

“It’s okay, Niall,” Louis assured. “We’re kindred spirits, thus destined to be friends so if Harry wants to ditch you, I’ll always be here for you.”

Harry tripped over a large branch in the middle of the trail and Louis and Niall both broke out in cackles.

“Mate,” Niall wheezed. “You didn’t fall on your face but I think you take the win for that. How did you not see that massive branch that everyone in front of us has jumped over?”

Louis looked up to find Harry’s face crimson.

“You’re cute as a blushing alpha,” Niall continued. “Don’t you think, Lou?”

“How long is this trail, again?” Louis asked in an attempt to take the attention off of Harry. 

“Aww,” Niall cooed. “You’re cute as a protective omega.”

“Also, where’s a lake when you need one?” Louis inquired, refusing to take the bait. “Niall deserves to be tossed into one.”

Harry laughed and took Louis’ hand again. Louis had spent more time gripping Harry’s arm to keep his balance than anything else. Harry probably had a bruise in the form of Louis’ handprint at this point. To give Harry credit, the only times Louis had tripped was when he wasn’t holding onto the alpha. 

Niall glanced down to their intertwined fingers and said, “I have a feeling you’re both shit at fake relationships too. But that’s just another thing I’m thinking out loud. Don’t mind me.”

Louis could see a clearing up ahead and he could only hope that they were at the end of the trail. It seemed like it had been a fair distance to have walked in a large circle. He would also accept a lake to toss Niall in. 

\----

Louis flung his shoes into the corner of the room. He was never wearing shoes again. That clearing wasn’t the end of the trail _or_ a lake to throw Niall in. It was a clearing in the middle of wherever the fuck they had been. Twenty-eight miles later they had made it back to their cabin. Louis may be exaggerating just a bit but no matter. 

Louis threw himself into Harry’s bed. Or their bed? Either way it was easier than climbing onto the top bunk.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I never would have expected Nick to take the long way around. I thought it would have been fun to take some pictures of nature, I never would have had you come along if I knew it would be such a long trek. Especially on a trail with so many obstacles.

Louis poked Harry in the side with his sore foot. “It’s okay, Hazza. I don’t think anyone expected that.”

“How about you shower while I go find out what we’re doing tonight.”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis agreed. “I’m definitely on board with washing off anything nature related.”

Harry leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Louis forehead. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, love.”

Harry was up and headed out the door before Louis had a chance to respond. Again. How did lingering forehead kisses compare to a peck on the lips?

Louis heaved himself up off of the bed, grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed to the shower. He’d worry about actual clothes when he got out. 

Louis’ shower lasted seconds compared to the one earlier in the morning, giving a little extra attention on his feet. If they were squeaky clean he would be more than willing to accept Harry’s offer at a foot rub. And if he didn’t offer than he’d ask for one. 

This time Louis was prepared when he opened the ensuite door to find Harry. Although he was laying on the floor. Which…. odd.

Louis laughed and asked, “Why are you laying on the floor?”

Harry lifted his head and smiled. “Didn’t want to get any sort of nature germs on the bed.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Right. That makes total sense.”

Harry shrugged as he sat up. He paused for a moment as his eyes roved over Louis’ mostly naked body. Maybe he should have put on more than just boxers? 

“I thought so, Harry finally responded. “Now get dressed, Lou. We were supposed to play some outdoor activities but lucky for you it’s raining. So instead we have a table tennis tournament to win tonight.”

“Ping pong.”

“We’ll take your poll while we beat everyone at Table Tennis.”

“Ping pong.”

“You’re cute,” Harry said as he pinched Louis’ side as he passed into the ensuite.”

“I’m right is what I am.”

Lous managed to slap Harry in the bum before he got too far.

“I’ll get you for that,” Harry called over his shoulder.

“I gladly accept punishment in the form of foot rubs,” Louis called as Harry shut the door. Louis didn’t miss the laughter coming from the other side.

Louis didn’t bother getting dressed, opting to tumble into the bottom bunk in just his boxers. If they were in fact having a ping pong tournament he needed to get a bit of a nap. 

\----

Louis jolted awake when he felt a bug crawling on his foot. They were supposed to be finished with all things nature.

And then he heard Harry chuckle softly. “Are you ticklish, Lou?”

“No,” Louis lied. He absolutely was. And why was Harry kneeling on the floor in just boxers?

“Have you been praying?” Louis asked. “Why are you kneeling on the floor like that?”

Harry laughed a full body laugh this time. “I can’t fit into that bed and give you a foot massage. I’d prefer not to whack my head on the top bunk again.”

“We need to switch rooms,” Louis said out loud. Wait. They were in a fake relationship. Having a proper bed to share wasn’t needed. And yet…

“I’ll ask Niall,” Harry promptly stated. So maybe Harry was on the same page. 

Maybe Louis should suggest Harry pray that Niall would exchange? He was already kneeling anyway so no biggie right? Unless Harry wasn’t the praying type of course. Louis would come back to that later. In the meantime Louis would have to hope that his kindred spirit status with Niall would help because Louis couldn’t unthink the idea of having an actual bed to share with Harry.

“When does the tournament start?” Louis asked.

“About an hour.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered as he reached to run his fingers through Harry’s wet hair. Screw the foot massage, he wanted Harry closer. Not that he was going to say that out loud.

“I can smell you, Lou,” Harry said softly as he gave his foot a final squeeze. “What are you wanting? Or needing?”

Damn traitorous pheromones. Louis needed to google if there was a way to control them. 

He couldn’t say it though, could he? What would Harry think of him if he knew that Louis wanted to be cuddled and scented? Maybe scent Harry in return. Harry had been scenting him this morning but it was more like, sleep scenting. Did that even count?

Louis turned his head to look up at the top bunk. He briefly wondered what it was like for Harry. How did Harry notice any shift in pheromones? If they were in public Louis was sure it would go unnoticed due to other scents floating around. But it was just the two of them and apparently Harry was somehow already in tune to Louis’ omega.

“Lou, I seem to know you well enough to notice the slight shift in your scent,” Harry said as if reading Louis’ mind. “But I don’t know what it means yet, love. What do you need?”

“Maybe we should get dressed,” Louis finally said, still facing ahead to avoid Harry’s gaze. “We don’t want to be late.”

Harry kept silent as he remained kneeling by the side of the bed. Was he praying? Or could he at least continue the foot massage?

“Schooch over, love,” Harry finally said. Louis looked over to find him getting off of the floor, only to join Louis in the small bed. 

As soon as Harry was situated he pulled Louis in by the waist and threw his leg over Louis’ own. 

Harry ran his hands soothingly along Louis’ back and said, “I know that you’re not exactly my omega, but I’m still here to take care of you. So let me take care of you, okay?”

“This feels nice,” Louis admitted as he was wrapped in the scent of lemongrass. “You’re a good cuddler.”

“I’m waiting for you to ask me to scent you,” Harry said with a smirk. “Any day now.”

Louis snorted. "Do you always ask for permission? 

"Of course," Harry said a smile. "When I'm not sure what the answer would be, at least."

"So you _were_ sleep scenting me this morning?"

Harry fish mouthed for a moment before simply asking, "What?"

"Apparently so," Louis said halfway to himself.

"What do you..."

"I liked it," Louis cut in. "Now, please scent me so everyone at the lodge knows that I'm your omega," 

Louis stopped. He needed to clarify that he meant fake omega, didn't he? Before he had a chance to say anything Harry was planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Don't say it," Harry mumbled as he rolled Louis onto his back so he was looking up at the alpha. 

Harry leaned down and reattached their lips. It was the first time Harry gave Louis the chance to respond and Louis promptly opened his mouth with the tiniest prod from Harry's tongue. 

Harry technically wasn't scenting him but the smell of lemongrass engulfed Louis stronger than it ever had before and Louis unintentionally let out a whimper. 

Harry detached his lips and moved on to planting soft kisses along Louis' jawline and neck. As Harry ran his large hands along Louis' side he couldn't help but wonder the last time an alpha had made him feel this good with such simple gestures. That thought was proven when he felt slick. 

"Do you want to know what one of my favorite smells is, Lou?"

"Yes," Louis breathed out as Harry began to scent him. It felt so fucking good and Louis was in heaven.

"Freshly cleaned laundry."

Louis furrowed his brow. Because what? 

"And you smell like freshly cleaned laundry.," Harry mumbled into Louis' neck.

What the fuck did freshly cleaned laundry even smell like? 

"So I smell like a dryer sheet?" Louis asked. "What brand of dryer sheet?"

Harry nipped at Louis' neck and pulled back.

"No one has ever told you what you smell like before?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow. "Also you do not smell like a dryer sheet. There’s a difference."

Louis frowned. Now that Harry mentioned it he couldn't remember a time when an alpha had told him what Louis smelled like to them and all of a sudden that seemed like a pretty important thing to share. 

Louis shook his head slowly and whispered. "No one has ever told me, no. You smell like lemongrass."

It took a moment for Harry's face to clear but Louis was soon rewarded by one of Harry's dazzling smiles. 

"Well, I feel privileged to be the first to tell you how wonderful your scent is," Harry said quietly as he ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "It's even better when you're slick."

Louis didn't think being told that should be a turn on, but apparently his body felt differently and he whimpered as he felt more slick.

"Before I climb off of you," Harry began. "I would just like to make it clear that the only reason I'm doing so is so that we can go and talk Niall into switching rooms for the night."

Louis giggled. "Fair enough. I guess I'll take another shower."

"Please don't," Harry rushed out. He paused before continuing. "I mean, of course you can. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You want me to hold your scent?" Louis asked. He supposed that would solidify any questions people had about Harry's relationship status. So it made sense. 

"I like it," Harry responded as he dropped his eyes to Louis' lips. "But like I said, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Louis pushed gently at Harry's chest and Harry took the sign and crawled off of Louis.

"No shower," Louis said and watched Harry's face light up. "Let me just clean off the slick and put on some new boxers."

Louis headed to his suitcase to pull out some clean clothes. 

"Get dressed, Hazza," Louis instructed as he headed to the ensuite. "We have a ping pong tournament to win."

He heard Harry laugh but he also didn't correct Louis' terminology of the game. Being in a fake relationship with Harry certainly wasn't turning out to be what he had expected. Not that Louis held much of an expectation, but having the alpha desiring to keep his scent on Louis definitely wasn't in any scenario he had come up with. 

\----

"Holy shit," Niall said as he joined them on a couch in the lodge. "I can't nail down what the two of you smell like exactly, but even I can smell you. Are you being a bit territorial, H? Or trying to prove that you're in a relationship?"

Louis looked to Harry in curiosity. Was there a motive for not wanting Louis to wash off his scent?

Harry shrugged. "I'm not trying to prove anything, Niall."

"Territorial it is then," Niall confirmed. Well, Niall's version of confirmation. Louis had no idea.

Liam joined them and sat on the armrest of the couch. He had laughter in his eyes when he addressed Harry, "If anyone had any doubts of being in a relationship with your omega, I'd say that they're gone now. Nick's the one that assigned you a room with a bunk bed, by the way. I'm not sure he believed Louis existed."

"Wait a second," Niall exclaimed. "Why was Nick gunning for Harry to bring his omega in our meeting the other day if he didn't think Harry had anyone to bring?"

Louis wondered if Niall had momentarily forgotten Harry's relationship wasn't real. 

"I have no idea," Liam said. "Sorry about the bunk bed though."

"That's okay," Louis inserted. "Niall said he'd switch with us."

"I what?" Niall started. Louis wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"That's thoughtful of you, Horan," Liam said. "Anyway, the table tennis tournament is starting soon if you plan on joining."

Liam didn't say anything else as he got up to head to the game room. 

Niall looked between Louis and Harry with an eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"I'll buy you lunch for a week," Harry said as he nudged Niall in the side. 

By the look on his face, Niall was obviously mulling the offer over, finally asking, "Am I to assume my prediction is right?"

"Prediction?" Harry and Louis asked in unison.

Niall dropped his voice when he continued, "That you're both shit at fake relationships. I'm being proven that I'm correct, aren't I?”

When neither Harry or Louis said anything Niall kept going, "I take that as a yes, whether you believe it yet or not."

"So?" Harry asked, Louis could tell he was slightly impatient for Niall's answer.

"Make it two weeks of free lunch and you have a deal."

Louis couldn't contain his loud laughter. "I don't really even know you yet, my kindred spirit, but somehow I knew you were going to adjust the offered terms."

Niall shrugged. "It's a nice bed. Also, I'm highly amused by the fact that you can tell who went on the hike and who was hiding in their rooms when the group left."

"The way you jump from one topic to another has always intrigued me, Niall," Harry said through laughter.

"How can you tell?" Louis asked.

Niall shrugged. "The people who went aren't wearing shoes."

Louis took a cursory look around the people still in the main room of the lodge. Sure enough, Louis could spot those who had been on the hike. How had the other people gotten out of spending time in nature?

"Let's go to the game room," Harry announced. "I want to see if Nick is wearing shoes. Since he's the one that had us taking the long route."

"Onwards towards beating everyone at ping pong," Louis agreed.

"Exactly!" Niall burst out as Harry held out his hand to pull Louis' up. "Thank you, Lou. I don't know why people keep arguing that it's called Table Tennis."

"Kindred spirits," Louis said, keeping hold of Harry's hand as the three headed towards the game room where they found two tables set up and ready to go.

"At least I know I'm right," Niall stated.

"Or you're _both_ wrong," Harry inserted.

"I have the right to revoke my offer to switching rooms at any time," Niall advised. "So watch yourself, Styles."

Louis giggled at the ridiculous argument he had started. As long as they beat everyone in this tournament he didn't care what the game was called.

"Let's go, love," Harry said as he kissed Louis' temple. "We need to add our name to the list of players."

\----

They had beat the team in the first round and were waiting in the sidelines for their next turn when Louis ears perked up at the mention of Harry's name.

"I don't understand Harry," the person said. "He seems like a cool guy but..."

There was a break and Louis wondered if whoever the person he was speaking to was saying something in return or if there was no more to the commentary.

"He just lets his omega do and say whatever he wants," the person continued. "It's wrong."

Louis stiffened at the comment. Was he a bad omega? Sure he didn't easily submit like so many other omegas but he never saw it as a problem. Although maybe that explains why his relationships didn't last long enough to be qualified to be in a fake one?

Before he could go too deep into thought he felt Harry wrap his hand around his wrist, squeezing tightly with his thumb and index finger. Harry pulled lightly and Louis followed his direction to stand in front of him, immediately being engulfed in Harry's scent and held tight by the alpha.

"You're the perfect omega, Lou," Harry whispered into Louis' ear. "Never let anyone make you feel otherwise, okay?"

Louis could only nod as he swallowed thickly. 

"Did someone say something again?" Nick asked from where he was at writing on the scoreboard. "Something they shouldn't have?"

Several people glanced over to Harry before returning to their conversations or watching the game. Louis had relaxed in Harry's hold, not even thinking about the amount of pheromones Harry was releasing to calm Louis' thoughts. Nick really needed to turn his attention back to whatever he had been doing.

The room burst out into applause as Niall let out a celebratory shout, clearly winning the round he was sharing with another single employee. 

"You know what this means, right?" Niall announced as he came to stand in front of Louis. He poked Louis in the chest and said, "We're playing against each other. You're going down."

Louis scoffed. "I think not. Me and Harry are officially the dream team. And no one beats the dream team."

Harry planted a kiss to the top of Louis' head and agreed. "It's true, mate. You might as well surrender now."

"Fuck no." Niall stated. "Also, don't forget who holds the key to my room."

"Are you asking us to let you win?" Louis asked in challenge.

Niall shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

Niall stopped and furrowed his brow. "Did something happen? I can smell you again and it's _really_ rare that I smell alpha. Are you being territorial again? Or wait, protective? That's a thing right? This is really weird for me to be smelling you like this though."

"Nothing happened," Louis said, forcing out a laugh. "I think Harry just likes me smelling like him."

Niall shrugged. "Fair enough." He dropped his voice before continuing, "I think your _fake_ relationship is toast though. If we're switching beds you might as well admit to it now. But you know, I just like thinking out loud."

Louis was about to protest when their names were called for the next match. 

"Bring it on, Horan," Harry challenged as they headed to their assigned table. 

\----

Louis had never been so turned on by a game of ping pong in his life. He was supposed to be concentrating on the game but couldn't help but be distracted by Harry's playing. He had obviously been holding back his skills on the other games. The pair had won the game against Niall and the final match was between Louis and Harry and the lad that had made the comment about Louis during Mario Kart. Louis couldn't help but think it was the same person that had been whispering about Louis tonight as well. The outspoken alpha and their partner seemed to play a lot of ping pong as well because they were holding their ground against Harry's onslaught.

Harry would praise Louis' pathetic attempts at scoring which, despite not deserving the praise, it still made Louis preen. Then Harry would take over and pull out moves Louis was only a little jealous of. 

Louis wasn't sure if anyone else heard the growl of frustration Harry let out after their opponents had made a clean shot and scored but it was fucking hot. 

"I never expected Harry to be such a competitive alpha," Louis heard someone comment after Harry scored again.

The game lasted much longer than the previous two and Louis was about ready to leave the match to just Harry when Harry quickly scored back to back, ending the game. They had won. Well, Harry deserved most of the credit but they had won the tournament.

"Good game," their opponents said, coming around to shake hands. Unlike the two previous matches, Louis remained silent and kept his celebratory shouting to himself. 

Harry seemed to be expecting Louis to make some sort of necessary ruckus after winning the tournament and frowned as Louis quietly accepted their opponents congratulations. He didn't want any sort of comment about his behavior to ruin the night.

"Can we get drunk now?" Niall asked the room in general. "Since it's our last night and all."

"No," Liam and Nick said in unison. 

"We have to be out early tomorrow and I can't afford for there to be any drunk drivers," Nick explained.

"How early?" someone asked.

"Check out is eleven."

"Not too bad," Niall commented. "Assuming we don't have a meeting."

"No meeting," Liam advised. "Enjoy your beauty rest. Well, I'm not sure if it helps in _your_ beauty, Horan, but it may help others."

"Excuse you," Niall scoffed. "I'm offended by that comment."

"Sad," Harry mumbled as he pulled Louis into him again.

Niall rounded on Harry and threatened, "I still hold the room key."

"He takes it back," Louis promptly said. 

"I'm sure he does," Niall mumbled. 

Niall headed for the door, calling behind him, "It's now or never, lads. Come get your key or forever hold your... never mind."

Louis snickered and pulled away from Harry, grabbing his hand as they followed Niall out of the lodge.

\----

"Niall is my favorite," Louis announced as he sprawled out on the queen size bed. 

Harry stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips. "I thought I was your favorite."

"Really?" Louis innocently asked. "I don't remember ever saying that. Or even implying it."

"In which case should I go tell Niall that he can have his room back? He was already skeptical that I hadn't changed the sheets for him. I'm sure he would be more than willing to kick us back to the bunk bed."

"That was really nice of you, you know," Louis said as he made grabby hands for Harry to join him. "I'm not sure I would have even thought to change sheets."

Harry crawled over Louis as he moved up the bed and said, "I really am thankful for this trip. I feel a little bad for not spending more time getting to know other people, but getting to know Niall better has been a blast."

"And to think Nick wasn't even sure you had someone to bring," Louis giggled.

Harry let out a huff. "I really don't understand that. He knew I had someone so why would he put me in a room with bunk beds when he knew that I did?"

"Not to point out the obvious," Louis said as he booped Harry's nose. "But you _didn't_ have anyone to bring."

"That's irrelevant," Harry argued. "Besides, I have you."

Louis bit his lip. He was curious to know why Harry wanted to keep his scent on Louis. Betas weren't known to be able to pick up alpha or omegas pheromones but Niall had. Did he have a better sense of smell than other betas or did Harry really do such a good job in making sure everyone knew Louis was his? Because was Louis his? Or was it just to keep up their act of being a couple?

"What is it, love?" Harry asked with a concerned look.

Louis shrugged. By the look on Harry's face it didn't seem like he was going to just let it go so Louis might as well ask.

"Why did you want me to hold your scent tonight? It was nice but I didn't realize you had done such a good job until everyone noticed, even Niall. Was it just to convince everyone you were in a relationship? Or..."

Harry frowned before placing a quick kiss on Louis' lips. He remained silent and Louis could practically see Harry thinking about what to say.

"You didn't like it?" He eventually whispered. "I wish you would have said something if you didn't, Louis. You didn't have to agree to not taking a shower if you didn't like it."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I literally just said it was nice, Hazza. I was just curious is all."

Harry rolled off of Louis, but took him with him so they were facing each other on their sides. 

"I really like you, Lou," Harry said as he ran his finger along Louis' jawline. "The people here already think that you're my omega so there's obviously nothing for me to prove. The alpha in me didn't want to accept simple presumptions though. Niall was right, I was a bit territorial. And protective. I'm sorry if you didn't like it."

Louis pulled out of Harry's hold and maneuvered his way off of the bed.

"Lou?" 

"I'm going to go join Niall," Louis said. Hopefully Harry noticed the teasing tone in his voice. "You can stay here and think about the fact that you're ignoring me when I say I liked it. I would think my dryer sheet scent would have confirmed things as well."

Harry scrambled off of the bed and Louis let out a yelp as Harry picked him up and tossed him onto the mattress. Not at all gently. Shouldn't alpha Harry treat omega Louis gently? 

"Do you always manhandle omegas like this? Isn't it custom for an alpha to treat their omega with care." 

Harry smirked. "I always treat the omega I'm with gently and with care. I'll always be there to take care of him. But if I can see that my omega doesn't always want to be submissive then he gets thrown on the bed after teasing me."

Harry was calling Louis his omega again and the thought alone was doing things to Louis' body. 

"I also know that you were lying about not being ticklish," Harry said as he rejoined Louis on the bed.

"Why would I lie about that?" Louis asked calmly. He hated being tickled. Although maybe an exception could be made if it was by Harry. 

And then he was attacked. 

"Hazza!" 

"Yes, love?" Harry asked as he managed to find the exact areas that made Louis curl up in breathless laughter. 

"Don't ‘yes, love’ me," Louis commanded. 

Harry continued his poking of Louis' ticklish areas as he ducked down to nip at Louis neck. Being tickled by an alpha who was simultaneously giving him a lovebite was definitely a first for Louis. And it was extremely overwhelming. 

"Hazza," Louis wheezed. "Please."

Harry relinquished his attack on Louis' side and settled into a gentle caress as he finished up on his lovebite. Louis groaned at the sensation, already knowing it was going to be a massive bruise. 

"That is a beautiful lovebite," Harry said with a smirk. "Wonderful work from the alpha that placed it there."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I didn't think I'd need to pack a turtleneck."

Harry let out a joyous laugh. "I'm glad you didn't think of it."

"Mhmm," Louis mumbled under his breath. He really needed Harry to take his shirt off. And his pants. He hadn't seen him fully naked yet and it was definitely an occurrence that needed to happen. It was only fair since Harry had already seen Louis naked. Well, maybe. Louis had slammed the bathroom door shut so quickly Harry may have missed it but that was beside the point. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked quietly as he settled beside Louis, snaking his hand underneath Louis’ shirt to caress his chest. 

"You were really hot during that last game of ping pong," Louis mused. That's definitely not what he planned on sharing but too late now. "I almost gave up my spot just so I could watch you."

Harry pinched Louis' nipple. Mother fucker. 

"I needed you to win."

Louis snorted. "My scoring abilities died in that final round. You didn't need me."

Harry's hand stopped and lay flat over Louis' heart. He didn't say anything and the room fell into silence as the pair took each other in. 

"I think I'll always need you," Harry finally said.

From the way Harry said it, Louis wasn't even sure if he had meant to say it out loud. His suspicions were confirmed as he watched Harry's face morph into a look of shock. Louis remained silent in his own state of surprise. Did fake relationships always end like this? Or did Louis just get really lucky?

Harry looked like he was going to speak several times before words eventually presented themselves. "I... um... I didn't mean to say that out loud."

It took all of his strength for Louis to hold in a sarcastic remark about the obvious.

"But I don't think I can take it back. Or I don't want to. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

Would that make other people feel uncomfortable? It seemed quite comforting in Louis' opinion. Especially with Harry's hand still laying on his chest.

"I don't want you to take it back," Louis quietly said and he watched as a bright smile filled Harry's face. 

Harry pulled his hand out from underneath Louis shirt and weaved his fingers through Louis' soft hair. 

"I don't know about you," Harry started. "But I had some things in mind when I asked Niall to switch beds."

"Mhmm," Louis hummed in agreement.

"I think I'd rather just hold you, Lou. If that's okay."

Louis smiled at Harry. "Of course it's okay. Being wrapped in your lemongrass scent is my new favorite thing. We have time, right?"

Harry leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Louis' lips. "We most definitely do."

"We're taking our clothes off though, aren't we?"

Harry chuckled. "We most definitely are."

\---- HARRY ----

It was only the second time Harry had been in a car with Louis but this time everything was different. As they headed home all of Louis' nerves were gone and the lingering scent of freshly cleaned laundry filled the air. Harry made a mental note to find out a different way to describe Louis' scent to him. Harry couldn't help but laugh when Louis referred to himself as a dryer sheet but that really wasn't the best description.

Harry didn't think he'd ever find another omega. It was probably why it hurt so much when they had ended the relationship so many months ago. After this weekend he wasn't sure why he had thought that but it was all in the past at this point. He could let it go. 

Harry glanced over to Louis who was munching on a twizzler as he watched the scenery pass.

"Niall's never going to forgive you, you know," Louis said as he turned his attention to Harry. 

Harry waved the comment away. "I'll buy him dessert with his lunch tomorrow, it will be fine."

Louis snorted. "I'm pretty sure Liam was about to give him the heimlich maneuver because Niall was choking so hard. I've seen plenty of blushes in my time but I've never seen anyone's face turn into a full shade of a beet before."

"Really it's Nick's fault," Harry explained. "I wasn't prepared for him to follow up on the time that we've been together."

"But three days, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "At least it's the truth?"

"I feel like Niall had a hard time keeping such an important secret and then you just let it out as if it were nothing. You could have at least waited until he had swallowed his orange juice."

"I'll buy him two desserts."

Louis thought it over for a moment before nodding. "That should work. And we're still kindred spirits so I don't think he'd break up with me. Especially since you're the idiot who pretty much admitted to starting this trip with a fake boyfriend. I had nothing to do with that reveal."

Harry let out a soft laugh. "I'm never going to live this down. Thankfully it was only Liam and Niall there when Nick asked, but I have a feeling Niall will spread the word. In the end he's going to love the fact that I told the truth."

Harry reached over and gave Louis' wrist a tight squeeze before intertwining their fingers. Harry had never used the wrist tactic on an omega before and it made Harry smile knowing that it had helped Louis relax during their trip. It had merely been instinct the first time and he couldn't help but wonder if Louis had ever had an alpha who had taken the same action. 

There was so much they still needed to learn about each other but Harry had no doubt that Louis was his true omega. 

He needed to figure out a way to thank Perrie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/185900736415/you-have-to-retreat-to-advance-18k-by)!


End file.
